Diaries of a Vampire Slayer
by xoVampiresxo
Summary: Bella Swan, a half human-half vampire woman falls in love with what she'd sworn her life to destroying, a vampire. What will happen when she's faced with ethic challenges and the undeniable love she feels for this golden eyed Adonis god? Rated T in case.


**This is mainly a Buffy the vampire slayer story I guess? I've never watched that show but I've heard of her being a vampire slayer and how she fell in love with a vampire...so...here's my take on it with Bella and Edward. I haven't decided whether or not I'll continue yet, as it may just become a failure of a story...xD**

I lied in the dingy bed of a broken old shack, wondering about what had happened tonight.

Tonight, I had released a vampire from the punishment and death, with a lack of better words knowing they aren't alive, but the big picture was, I didn't slay him.

His eyes were unlike normal vampires, they gleamed a much more stunning colour than I'd ever seen before. His topaz, the colour of his eyes, were undeniably smoldering and almost took my breath away, if my consciousness hadn't warned me he was still a vampire.

His pale face, was unlike any vampires I'd seen. It was almost Michelangelo, an artist I'd met before, had sculpted him from marble. Divine, beautiful, handsome...such words did no justice to the features he possessed. The full lips were curved as if to strike, but his body held back and he merely crouched as I held off my own equipment, gawking at his beauty.

His bronze hair was messy and in disarray, showing every feature of his beautiful face. His straight nose, strong jawline and high cheekbones dominated it most, but his eyes were what had caught my attention.

We were in a dark alley, inconspicious to humans from the mist that'd fallen upon London. I'd been curious about why his eyes were not red and reflected the blood of humans they took. I could smell his skin, a sweet nectar that drove me crazy, but it had vampire venom flowing within it.

I snapped out of my trance and awe, staring at the broken ceiling and shook my head, allowing me to sleep finally, a dreamless sleep if possible.

I awoke to the bright beam of sunlight that shone through the dusty window of the cabin and got up, momentarily looking at my own reflection in thr mirror of the vanity table that hadn't been used for a decade.

My mahogany hair flowed in soft waves, cascading down my back and hiding away my cheekbones. The boring, lifeless eyes I'd seen too much looked tired from lack of sleep as I couldn't stop thinking...about _him._

Walking out of the shack and embracing the warm summer sun, I looked to my left and right, seeing if any vampires were around. My job was dangerous, and definetely needed to be cautious at all times.

My nose still lingered with the smell of the vampire I'd seen yesterday, his sweet scent like a haven around my body, a divine one.

Being half vampire, I ran into town, at vampire speed, knowing no one could see me. Entering the front gates of London, I was enveloped in millions of aroma's, of human's morning breath, of baking bread, butter being churned, milk, cheese, all sorts of distinctive smell that would have been delicious to a human...but for me? I grimaced and stopped breathing.

Without much difficulty, I merged myself into the crowd, picking up bits and pieces of information about vampire sightings, deaths involving the blood drain of victims or anything suspicious. Large towns such as the one in London was especially easy to know where to find a vampire or the area they'd be in, as people gossiped talked all day.

I then picked up something that seemed to be what I'd been looking for...

"- hey! Did you hear the news about some man who was drained of his blood? He was lifeless and just laid there until some old grandmother found him washed up on the river, almost giving her a heart attack-"

"Really?! Where was this? I might have to stop travelling to that area to sell my chickens."

"Just west of the town but then people say it's cause the river runs that direction, so it could be north of there as well. Just go to the south or east next time."

I had heard enough and of what I needed, I walked briskly out of the crowded marketplace and headed bound west, and soon enough, I could smell traces of vampire scents. There was more than two...from what I could smell, three.

I raced down the river, heading north until I came to a disgusting site I'd never wanted. Three vampires were huddled together, individually sucking the blood out a human cradled within their arms. I made my way behind them as I sensed that they were just newborns and wouldn't notice me if they continued to feast.

Now behind the newborns, I took out my iron whip. It'd been created by a previous elder vampire slayer that retracted and extended from a press of a button, like a whip, it was able to cut through anything, including vampire skin.

With so much experience on my hands and knowing exactly what to do, I ran at full speed, jumping into midair and cocked the whip horizontally, beheading the three vampires in one swipe.

Their bodies were beginning to move and that only made me work faster, as I collected more and more loose twigs, logs and anything flammable. I started a fire and soon, the thick smell of raw blood and morphine flooded my nose. I had to witness the burning of every last piece before continuing, knowing any mistake could be fatal.

As the last of the pices burned and transformed into ash, I bounded my way back to my shack, knowing I'd done quite enough for today.

Just then, alertness bubbled within me, the same smell of the vampire I'd seen yesterday was wafting into my nose again, alluring and willing me to him. I ran to the direction of the source and realized it was headed for my cabin as well.

Standing in the clearing was a vampire, his bronze hair shimmered as much as the rest of his body did, like little embedded diamonds that was stuck onto his pale skin. Beautiful and stunning, more than any vampire I'd ever seen.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I prepared myself for an attack as my hand grasped hold of my whip and his face turned towards me. His eyes were a much bright topaz now, a halo of gold that surrounded the liquid topaz.

His features, perfect as they were in darkness, was only more breathtaking and even more angelic in the sunlight.

"I am..."

**Hmm...who is this vampire? Okay, 10 reviews and I'll continue, or I'll just continue with my other stories...LOL**


End file.
